


The Tavern Wench

by kuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Lord Victor Nikiforov is charged with overseeing the transfer jewels to the Queen on privateer Captain Christophe Giacometti's ship. Before leaving port, they indulge themselves in the pleasures of a their server at the tavern. They get ambushed by pirates as the ship makes it out to open water.





	The Tavern Wench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldstardragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldstardragon/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my dearest Emeraldstardragon! Real friendship is giving each other personalized porn as presents! Happy Birthday babe!

The chatter of the tavern could be heard from outside, music was being played badly on an out of tune piano. Most of the patrons were dressed in little more than rags, the entire building filled with the scent of sweat, ale, and sea water. Everyone was a little drunk and it was a little fuller than usual.

Two of the people, the ones sitting at the small table right in front of the fire, were better dressed than the rest of the patrons. Their clothes were clean and well made. The two men were drawing quite a bit of attention from the rest of the customers as they giggled at each other’s flirtations.

The silver haired man looked down into his empty mug, then to where the bar maid was yelling at people to be patient.

“I’d rather fight twenty pirates on my own than fight my way through that crowd. Ale is not worth it.” The blond man mused, swirling his almost empty mug. Huffing, the other man smiled as he looked towards the door as someone entered the tavern. “Victor?”

“I’d fight for _that_.” Victor hummed as watched the man approach the bar, the bar maid’s attention going to him. She looked angry.

“He doesn’t seem your type, my lord.”

The man’s dark hair was messy, covering some of his face; his spectacles were crooked on his face. His shirt was too big on him, but his leather pants fit him perfectly. He looked flustered as he put on an apron that the barmaid had thrown at him. Quickly he picked up the tray of mugs that she had set on the bar top.

“I don’t have a type, Chris.” Victor’s eyes followed the man as he passed out the mugs to the people sitting at the tables with a nervous smile. “But if I did, tavern wenches would certainly be it.”

“He certainly looks… yummy.” Chris bit his lip when the man turned around, his eyes focused on the way his ass looked in the tight leather.

Both men were watching him dreamily as he moved around the tavern, quickly turning away when he turned towards them. Their faces were red as they tried to look at each other and got back to a normal conversation as he walked towards them.

The man sat down a mug of ale in front of each of them and tucked the empty tray under his arm. He bowed his head slightly. “Milords.”

“What? We’re not… what would make…” Victor stammered, looking up at the man. His blue eyes went wide as they meet the other man’s.

“Your clothes, don’t usually see the like in here.” The man’s face was slightly flushed as he kept eye contact. “Must be on the fancy boat being guarded at the docks.”

“That would be my ship, the _Angel of the Sea_.” Chris smiled at the man.

“What a pretty name, I love boats. You’re the captain?” The man turned his attention to Chris.

“Yes. Captain Christophe Giacometti at your service.” Chris glanced at Victor, who was still staring at the man with his mouth hanging open slightly. “And this is Lord Victor Nikiforov.”

Looking back at Victor, his eyes went wide as he bowed more than his head. “I didn’t honestly expect to see a lord in a place like this.”

“I like to surprise people.” Victor managed to say, finally regaining control over his expression and words. “You may just call me Victor.”

“Victor.” The man said the name, like he was measuring how it sounded on his lips. He smiled, a small but sincere smile.

“Yuuri!” The barmaid yelled and the man winced.

“I’ll be back.” Yuuri said with a sigh as he turned, walking back towards the bar to reload his tray.

“No, I know that look. You’re not keeping him for yourself.” Chris picked up his new mug and chugged half of it.

“But I think I might be in love Chris.” Victor glanced back at his companion. “I mean, did you see the way he smiled at me.”

“But he likes my _boat_.” Chris grinned at him, making Victor glare at him.

Yuuri made it two rounds around the tavern before he returned to Chris and Victor’s table. “You two need more yet?”

“Not quite.” Chris hummed, glancing at the barmaid, who was glaring at someone so hard they were retreating from the building. “Is she always so mean? It must be tough to work here.”

“Oh!” Yuuri laughed, and Victor’s face went red while he watched. “I don’t work here. Mari’s my sister and I just help her out now and again.”

“Oh? Does that mean that she couldn’t fire you for slipping away for a while.” Chris raised his eyebrows suggestively as he brought his mug up to his mouth.

“She might kill me if I left her now, during such a big rush.” Yuuri brought the tray up to cover the bottom of his face. “But, do you gentlemen have a room here for the night?”

“We do.” Victor hummed reaching out to pull the tray down, so he could see Yuuri’s beet-red face. “Perhaps you’d like to join us, when you’re no longer needed here.”

Yuuri nodded and turned on his heels, turning back towards the bar. Victor looked at Chris with a huge grin on his face.

“I wonder if he’s done something like this before.” Chris’s smile mirrored Victor’s.

“He looks young, could be a virgin, but how could anyone have passed that up before us?” Victor held his mug out to Chris, who rammed his mug into the other man’s.

“Either way, we’ll make sure he thoroughly enjoys himself.”

Yuuri brought them two more rounds, blushing but smiling every time he came to the table, before they got up. Victor pulled a silk coin purse out of his pocket, biting his lip as he looked into the contents. Chris rolled his eyes when the noble cinched the purse and dropped the entire thing on the table.

The tavern had thinned out, but Yuuri was rushing to get everyone their ale and Mari still looked overwhelmed. Chris put his hand on Victor’s back gently as they walked up stairs to the rooms.

Once the two were back in the room, the sounds from the tavern below were only slightly muffled, Chris shrugged off his over coat while Victor sat on the single bed that honestly wasn’t large enough for two grown men.

“Do you really think that he’ll come join us?” Victor asked whistfully as Chris knelled in front of him, kissing the inside of his knee as he pried off Victor’s boots.

“We’ve always made our own fun.” Chris stood and pressed his lips against Victor’s.

Humming against his lips, Victor didn’t move to push away or pull closer the other man. “I don’t know if I can be satisfied without him, now that I’ve decided I want him.”

“You’re always so theatrical, milord.” Chris huffed before pressing in closer and sucking on Victor’s earlobe.

“And you are so needy, captain.” Victor let out a groan as Chris worked to unbutton his shirt, bringing up a hand to entwine his fingers in the blond hair. “But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get a head start.”

With a grunt of agreement, Chris removed Victor’s shirt, his lips moving to suck and bite at the now exposed collar bone, drawing a needy moan out of Victor. Letting out a huff of laughter, Chris pulled back as he pulled off his own shirt. “Now who is the desperate one?”

“Quiet.” Victor wrapped his arms around Chris’s shoulders and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

As they kissed, Chris lifted Victor until he was laying back on the bed. They were pressed together, chest to heaving chest. Hands roamed over their familiar torsos as their hips rocked into each other. When they broke the kiss for air, they were panting heavily, their breath mingling between them until they couldn’t stand to not be kissing again.

They had lost track of time in their rutting, but immediately stopped and looked to the door when there was a quiet knock. After sharing a look, Chris rolled off Victor, and almost to the floor. Victor pushed his hair back and put on a sly grin as he moved to open the door. Chris arranged himself on the bed, showing off as much of himself as possible.

Yuuri’s face was bright red, and his gaze was divereted to the floor when Victor opened the door. Victor’s sly grin fell as he reached out to gently lift the man’s chin so they were eye to eye. “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

With a small nod, Yuuri glanced around Victor to see Chris on the bed. His face somehow became even more red.

“Come on in and join us, Yuuri.” Chris motioned him forward as Victor moved out of the doorway just enough for Yuuri to enter the small room.

Yuuri took a few steps inside and fidgeted with his hands in front of himself. He jumped slightly when he heard the lock on the door click.

“We’re going to take good care of you.” Victor whispered in his ear as he moved so they were facing again. Yuuri’s eyes traveled up and down Victor’s body as the lord cupped his cheek gently.

The surprised sound that came from Victor when Yuuri pressed their lips together made Chris laugh as he moved off the bed. The kiss started hesititant, sweet, but as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, it became more demanding. Chris bit his lip as he walked closer, moving behind Yuuri.

With a moan, Yuuri broke the kiss with Victor. Chris pressed himself against Yuuri’s back, his clothed hard on rubbing against his ass. Victor grinned as Yuuri buried his face in the crook of his neck as he pressed close enough for his erection to press again Yuuri’s.

“ _Fuck_ …” Yuuri panted as his grip tightened on Victor. “ _Please_ …”

Victor and Chris pressed even closer to Yuuri, kissing over his shoulder, hot, sloppy, and short. Each man took a step back before getting one his knees. Two pairs of hands worked to carefully and quickly remove Yuuri’s leather trousers. They both made a hungry sound once they were both faced with their own ends of Yuuri.

Chris rubbed a cheek against Yuuri’s ass before spreading his cheeks and pressing a kiss to the pink ring of muscle. Yuuri let out a whimper, his one hand covering his face and the other gripping Victor’s shoulder tightly for support. Victor gripped the base of Yuuri cock gently as he licked up the shaft then around the head.

Yuuri muffled his moans with his hand as Victor wrapped his lips around his dick and swallowed him down in a swift motion and Chris poked at his ass with his tongue, but as they used their mouths on him his knees buckled and he had to move both to Victor’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Chris’s grip on his hips was grounding as he stretched his ass with tongue. Victor was looking up at him through long lashes and Yuuri was breathing heavily as he wreck, moan after moan rolling out of his mouth.

With what was basically a scream, he came without any warning. Victor gagged slightly, but swallowed down what he could. Both men moved their mouths off Yuuri at the same time, and standing at the same time, supporting a dizzy Yuuri. Victor kissed Yuuri first, letting the man taste himself. Once Victor broke the kiss, Chris stole Yuuri’s mouth, letting him taste a different side of himself. Yuuri groaned as the kiss ended and his eyes focused on Victor and Chris as their lips pressed together.

“Do you want more?” Chris breathed in Yuuri’s ear after Victor tired of kissing him. The silver haired man moved away to drop his own trousers. Yuuri’s breath hitched as he stared at Victor’s exposed dick.

“ _Please_ …” Yuuri groaned as he watched Victor lay back on the bed, reaching for a small vial of oil on the small table next to the bed. Victor groaned as he rubbed a small amount on his painfully hard cock.

“Then go get it.” Chris let go of Yuuri, smacking his ass as Yuuri started walking towards the bed.

Yuuri crawled on top of Victor, straddling him. He pressed down against him, their lips meeting again. Victor’s hand reached between them, taking both their dicks in one hand.

“ _Yuuri_ … may I enter you?” Victor looked up in the brown eyes, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Yes…” Yuuri moved so he was sitting up and so Victor’s dick was behind him. He reached back and grabbed a hold of the throbbing cock, lining it up with his twitching hole. As he sank down, he closed his eyes tightly and his mouth went slack in a silent scream. Once he was fully seated, he looked down into blue eyes. “ _Victor_ …”

Victor reached for Yuuri, and the other man leaned down to kiss him again. They kissed slowly for a while before Yuuri finally moved his hips. Both moaned with the movement, their lips parting. Chris watched them move slowly, groaning as he cupped his own dick through his pants.

When he dropped his pants and walked over to the bed, both men paused in their movements and looked at him. Yuuri reached to pull him closer, their lips pressing together in a sloppy kiss. Victor’s hands moved to coat Chris’s cock with the same oil he had put on himself.

Yuuri released him, and Chris crawled on the bed, behind Yuuri. His one hand gripped his hip again as the other pressed his cock against Yuuri’s already filled hole. Tears came to Yuuri’s eyes as Chris pressed inside of him next of Victor’s cock, his voice going hoarse as he called out.

Victor moved so they were all sitting up, kissing the tear tracks on Yuuri’s cheeks as he stoked Yuuri’s dick. Chris’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s chest, and pulled him closer to him as he sucked and bit at his neck. Yuuri panted as he got used to the feeling of being filled.

“ _Yuuri_.” Chris and Victor breathed when Yuuri finally started moving, his movements small and stiff, but driving them both crazy.

The three moved together, arms wrapped in awkward configurations to keep them all as close together as possible. They shared kisses, necks craning to make sure they were as deep as their thrusts. Yuuri came again with a loud cry, his ass twitching around both the dicks inside. It was enough to make Victor empty inside of him, his head thrown back as he moaned. Chris followed behind them with a few more deep thrusts inside of Yuuri.

With no small amount of effort, Yuuri managed to get off both cocks, whimpering at the loss of the full feeling. Cum dripped out of his hole. Victor laid back on the bed, pulling Yuuri with him.

Yuuri nestled himself against Victor’s chest, his ear pressed against the man’s heart. Chris pressed up against his back, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before settling with his arm across his lower back and his hand resting on Victor’s hip. Victor kissed his forehead as he draped and arm across his and Chris’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Yuuri said tiredly as he closed his eyes. Both men hummed out something close to a thank you as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Chris and Victor both looked a mess when they boarded their ship the next morning. They had dressed in a hurry. When they woke, they had found it almost an hour later than they were scheduled to make way, and Yuuri was gone.

Victor held the coin purse he had left on the table in his hand. It was on the night stand with a parchment note, which was in his pocket.

‘You gave me enough of a tip, you can have this back. I look forward to seeing you both again. – Yuuri’

He sighed as he looked up at the helm to see Chris barking out orders to his mostly drunk crew. Since they were late, the men took it upon themselves to start drinking early and it was making getting out of the harbor a much more lengthy process than it should have been.

Once he felt the ship finally move out into the bay, he pocketed the purse, with the note. He leaned against the rail and stared out into the open ocean beyond the cliffs on either side of the opening to the bay. It had been a long voyage, even with their stops, but he’d soon be back at the Queen’s side with the jewels she had requested he retrieve for her.

“You’re thinking too hard, my lord.” Chris leaned back against the rail next to him, his arms crossed in front of him.

“It’s been a long journey. I will miss you, Captain.” Victor didn’t look up at him as he spoke.

“You are always welcome aboard my ship, and I often make port in your home town.” Chris huffed as he closed his eyes. “Dramatic as usual, Victor.”

“Where do you think Yuuri went?”

“Ah, there’s the real reason you look like someone shot your dog.” Chris chuckled, putting a hand on Victor’s back. “It would be best not to dwell on him, we will soon be away from this town.”

Victor didn’t say anything as he turned to look at the small port town that was getting smaller and smaller as they neared the open water. Chris sighed as he cupped Victor’s chin.

“Is there anything that I can do to distract you, my lord?”

“Do you still have that bottle of wine? I can still taste the swill from the tavern last night.” Victor smiled at him. Chris grinned at him, taking his hand and leading him to his quarters.

They were interrupted halfway through their bottle to be notified that the ship was finally out to open sea, the winds were good and they were moving away from port quickly. The crewman, thankfully, gave his report quickly and left Chris and Victor to their bottle and each other.

The bottle was laying empty and Chris and Victor were kissing lazily on the bed when the door opened again. They both yelled at the crewman, but he insisted that it was urgent.

“A ship is anchored a few leagues right in our course, sir.” The crewman said.

“What colors are they flying?” Victor huffed as Chris continued to kiss at his neck.

“No colors, milord.”

Chris quickly rolled off the bed, grapping his coat and hat from where he left them on his desk. “Pirates.”

Victor’s eyes went wide as he ran out of the captain’s quarters, looking out to where he could just make out a ship, smaller than the Chris’s, just close enough to see that there was no flag hanging on the mast. Chris stood next to him, a spy glass to his eye. “I may be mistaken, but that looks like _Eros_.”

“ _Eros_? You mean… the pirate captain Katsuki’s ship?” Victor grabbed the spyglass out of Chris’s hands. Seeing it through the glass, the ship looked like the way _Eros_ was described in the tales. He took a deep breath as Chris stared out towards the other ship. “I’ve heard the stories. He’s a monster.”

“Men! Divert around that ship! Give it as much girth as possible! Prepare the canons!” Chris yelled as he moved to the helm. Victor watched as the men started moving. They were sluggish, some still drunk and others hung over. Chris continued barking out orders and Victor looked back toward the ship through the spy glass.

The anchors were raising out of the water.

“They’re moving!” Victor called as he chased after Chris.

Chris spun on his heels. “Barricade yourself in my quarters, protect the jewels.”

Victor stared at him, planning on arguing with him until he heard one of the crewmen scream “How can a ship move so quickly?” He nodded and ran to the captain’s bunk, looking around for something to slide in front of the door. Nothing in the room was suitable, either too light to affectively block the door or bolted to the floor. Groaning, he found a spare pistol in Chris’s desk and sat down on the ornate chest.

He sat in silence for a long time, and suddenly the sounds all came at once. Screaming, canon fire, guns. Victor closed his eyes tightly, wanting to go out and join the fight. With a deep breath, he cocked the pistol with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other.

His eyes snapped open when he felt that his pocket was empty. There should have been a key, a key just as ornate as the chest he was sitting on. It must have slipped out some time at the tavern. At least the pirates wouldn’t be able to access the contents of the chest.

The sounds of fighting continued outside and Victor hoped that Chris was alright. Their ship was large, it had a lot of fire power, but there were stories of Captain Katsuki taking down gunships bigger than theirs with _Eros_.

“They’re aboard! They’re aboard!” The crew screamed as Victor heard the clinking of sword against sword. It wouldn’t be long before they came looking for treasure.

Victor stood up when the door burst open. He aimed the pistol at the person, a small dark skinned boy with a sweet smile, standing between two much larger men. When he pulled the trigger, there was a click but it didn’t fire. He never checked to see if it was loaded.

The fight was over, there weren’t any lingering sounds.

“Lord Nikiforov, right?” The boy said, still smiling like he hadn’t just taken over the ship. “I’m Phichit, first mate. Why don’t you join what’s left of your crew out on the deck?”

“And if I refuse?”

“Then the Captain will be very… put out.” He tilted his head to the side slightly. “And I like my captain much better when he’s smiling.”

Victor gulped and moved towards the door. The two large men walked in, but moved around him and picked up the chest. Phichit moved out of the way, so Victor could walk onto the deck of the ship.

The sight made Victor ill. There were so many bodies, most Chris’s crew. The few remaining crew members were being tied to the mast. Chris was standing with three swords pointed at him. He was glaring at each of the men defiantly. Victor tried to avoid the pools of blood as he walked to stand neat the captain.

Phichit was practically skipping towards them, the men behind him carrying the chest. He smiled at them as the chest was dropped unceremoniously behind him. “Now, we just need to wait on my captain.”

The sound of someone walking across the plank connecting the decks of the two ships drew everyone’s eyes. A man wearing a large hat, the brim covering most of his face, tight leather pants, and a long coat, was strutting towards them.

“May I present, the captain of the _Eros_ : Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit motioned towards the man.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s mouth went dry as the man lifted his head so his face was visible to them. “ _Yuuri_.”

“No…” Chris huffed as he watched Yuuri walk towards them with the same innocent smile he had given them the night before.

“We’ve already met, Phichit. There is no need for introductions.” Yuuri stood next to the boy, his eyes on Victor.

“Of course, Yuuri.” Phichit followed Yuuri’s gaze with a grin.

“Now, let’s see what treasures you’re carrying for the queen.” Yuuri pulled a key out of his pocket and knelled in front of the chest. The lock clicked open and he whistled when he saw the pile of jewels in the chest.

“You! You used us! You planned this from the beginning!” Victor yelled, taking a few steps forward, only stopping when Phichit pointed a blade at his throat.

Yuuri laughed, standing as he relocked the trunk. He nodded for the two men to continue carrying the chest. “Not from the beginning. I initially only wanted a fuck, but then you kept going on about a treasure…” Turning around, he took off the hat and pushed back his hair. He looked different without his spectacles and Victor swallowed hard. “And naturally, I couldn’t help myself.”

He walked over to Victor and draped himself over the man. “I really enjoyed last night, I hope you and Chris did as well.”

“You tricked us.” Victor tried to sound angry, but he couldn’t help but bit his lip as he stared down into the pirate’s eyes.

“I did not. I never said I wasn’t a pirate.” Yuuri batted his eyelashes innocently. “You just assumed that I did something… else.”

Victor groaned as he pried his eyes away from the man. “You terrorize the ocean… the things you do…”

“I wouldn’t believe all the stories you hear, Victor.” Yuuri whispered in his ear. “I could show you what kind of man I really am, all you have to do is join me.”

“Victor, don’t!” Chris yelled and Victor suddenly remembered that they were surrounded by other people.

Yuuri moved off of Victor and he felt a sudden emptiness as he watched the pirate stand in front of Chris. “You’re welcome to come to, of course. It may seem like a demotion from your current position, but I could use someone to _swap my deck_ and you did such a lovely job last night.”

Victor watched as Chris’s face went red. Yuuri smiled and pressed his lips against Chris’s. “A pirate’s life is a free life.”

“Chris.” Victor sounded out of breath as he spoke. “I’m going with him.”

“You’re just going to give up on everything you’ve worked for, for a _pirate_?” Chris wanted to sound mad, but he just looked at Yuuri, who was still standing in front of him. He took a few deep breaths and looked over at Victor. “I don't think I can do this with you, Victor.”

 With a hum, Yuuri walked back over to Phichit.

“How you managed this, I want to know.” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows at him. “You’re like a siren the way you get men.”

“Just because I did it, doesn’t mean I know how.” Yuuri sighed as he glanced back at where Victor was trying to talk to Chris, who was just brushing him off. “Show him to my quarters, I’m going to a last sweep of the ship.”

* * *

 

Phichit leaned on the door frame of Yuuri’s quarters. They were larger than the captain’s quarters on Chris’s ship, and decorated with more expensive finishes. It seemed homier though. Victor looked up at him when he cleared his throat.

“Yuuri prefers his cabin boys to not wear clothes when they’re in his cabin, so…” Phichit motioned to Victor, who was flushed. “I’ll make sure that cook knows that we’ll be serving two up here tonight.”

Victor laid back on the bed, it was almost as comfortable as the bed back in his manor or his suite at the palace. He couldn’t help but wonder what Yuuri would do to Chris and the rest of the crew. His mind raced with the stories about Captain Katsuki and none of that matched up with the awkward, clumsy boy he bedded at the tavern.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door open, shut, then the lock click. Yuuri was standing with his back against the door. The pirate was taking a few deep breaths and he looked more like the boy from the night before.

“Yuuri.” Victor sat up and Yuuri looked to him, jumping slightly like he was surprised, like he some how convinced Victor to wait for him.

“Victor.” Yuuri smiled at him, but didn’t move. “Are you comfortable?”

“What… what is going to happen to Chris and the rest of the crew?”

“Nothing. A merchant ship should be coming by this area in an hour, and they should be able to release them. We’ll be long gone by then.” Yuuri sighed, his smile falling. “I don’t enjoy killing, but sometimes my crew…”

“Sounds like you’re in the wrong business.” Victor stood up and walked towards Yuuri, who let out a huff of nervous laughter.

“It’s not an easy life to leave.” Yuuri looked up at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t think of leaving it.” Victor cupped his cheek and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. “But we both know that what we want isn’t for me to question your choices.”

Yuuri grinned at him. “No. I asked you aboard my boat so we could have sex on every surface of it.”

“I think we should start with this door.” Victor pressed a little closer, his knee pressing between Yuuri’s legs.

“ _Yes_.” Yuuri huffed as he kissed Victor desperately.

They didn’t bother to remove most of their clothing. Yuuri’s coat was on the floor around them, his leather pants moved down just enough that his ass was exposed. Victor’s trousers were at his ankles.

Yuuri has his chest pressed against the wood of the door, panting out Victor’s name over and over again. Victor was pressed against his back, his thrusts punishing as he bit at the nape of Yuuri’s neck.

They both came with a strangled cry. Both fell against the door heavily, panting. Victor pulled out and pressed a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s head. Yuuri pushed away from the door just enough to turn so he and Victor were facing.

“Again?” He said, despite not having caught his breath.

The maps and charts were pushed off the desk quickly. There were more of their clothes on the floor of Yuuri’s cabin, but they were still wearing some of their garments. Victor was sitting on the desk, Yuuri head bobbing on his dick. He could barely breath, his head through back in pleasure as he fingers held onto Yuuri’s hair tightly.

Completely unclothed now, Victor rocked into Yuuri gently. The soft sheets surrounded them as they looked into each other’s eyes between sweet kisses. They breathed the other’s names as they orgasmed again. Victor collapsed onto Yuuri.

“Thank you.” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear after they rearranged themselves on the bed so he was spooning the pirate.

“For what?” Yuuri entwined his fingers with the hand that was over his chest.

“For attacking my ship and all but kidnapping me.” Victor kissed the base of his neck.

With a huff of laughter, Yuuri brought Victor’s fingers up to kiss them. “It’s not kidnapping if you agree to come willingly, my lord.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The real treasure was the sex toys Yuuri press ganged into his crew along the way.
> 
> I hope it was satisfactory as a birthday gift.


End file.
